the fox prince
by LiveToTell
Summary: while staying at the orpanage, naruto is involved in an accident and meets the Kyuubi. after asking the fox to be his father and the fox agrees, how will naruto's life will go on? and will the fox ears and tail will push away those who are supposed to be his friends in the future or will it make things better? sasunaru fanfic
1. Chapter 1

hey ya all! it is i! the awsome writer! and this is my next master piece! well no... but it's something i couldn't get out of my head so i wroth it down. it is full of grammer mistakes and other things that needs tending to, but i didn't write it using WORD so i can't bring myself to care.

if it's really annoying and not worth your time you don't have to read, but if you do, please don't flame about it.

if you want to edit it as my beta just send my a pm with your email adress, username, and a story you wrote. i will contect with the one that will get premisson to edit my story! well that it, on with the story!

* * *

**chapter 1: it all started with a fox**

* * *

i welcome you, my dear readers, to hear the tale of one naruto uzumaki. me.

you see, this is my story, and like any story, it's best that i'll the one to tell it, this way you will have the honor of hearing the whole truth from the start to the end, understanding everything from the start to the end.

okay now, let me think where to begine... i could start at my birth, but for you to understand what's going to happen after the deaths of my mother and father its probably better if i'll start a little earlier, so yeah, my story started while i was still in my mother womb.

PPPOOPPP

there was no appearnt threat approching, well, other then my birth. my mom, kushina, and dad, minoto, were sitting together looking worried and talked in hushed voices, my mom looked at my dad and held his hand in hers. they were both worried, you see, my mother is the kyuubi's host, jailer of the nine tailed fox, and because of this fact, in the day of my birth, the kyuubi could break the seal holding it and escape if it will be trying hard enough.

"minoto, i'm scared, what if the damned fox will brake out of the seal, our son will be in danger" the red headed female said with a small voice, she let herslfe get hugged by her soon to be hasband, the wedding was going to be just a few days from now, and the cuple couldn't be any happier.

"everything will be alright kushina-chan, you will see, nothing can rivale you and hope to win, not even a nine tailed fox. naruto will be fine, you will see" the yellow haired hokage said while smiling and hugging his soon to be wife. the blonde kissed the red head on her cheak and let his smile grew bigger "i informed jiraya that he and tsunada will be naruto's godparents. he was over joyed" that made the soon to be mother smile warmly.

"did he now? i hope he won't take his position to his 'work', dont you minoto-kun?" the red head said, the blonde nodded and smiled

"that's what tsunada is here for" they both chuckled

"minoto" kushina said quietly "you have to be prepred for the fox. promise me. for naruto and for this village's sakes" the red head said "as far as i know the only way to deal with a tailed beast is to seal it, but that will make matters worst for the host. the pepole won't see the host as a host, but as the beast itself, i want you to be ready for that minoto, since i know you, and i know that if things will come to that you will use naruto to seal the fox, i want you to know what will happen to naruto" she said and sighed "this way you can talk with the third and work out a plan of sort, to make things easier for naruto. believe me when i say it, he will need it"

the blonde sighed but nodded all the same "i promise kushina-chan. how about we will learn the seals together, see if there's anything that can make them better?"

the red head nodded and laughed.

PPPOOPPP

ok now lets move on to my birth, mom and dad are outside of the village. mom is deep in pain cursing the moment she let my father come anywhere near her. dad was panicing and swore that next time, he will be as far away as he can while my mom gives birth, if she'll let him come near her in the future that is...

mom's giving birth, with only father and a few anbu preasnt. but, something went wrong, that thing, my dear readers, i think i'll tell you, a bit later.

so something went wrong and the kyuubi is now out of mom, trying to kill\hurt\distroy... anyting that it can come close enough to. mom is dying. dad has to sacrafice his life to save the village and me. he tried everything else he could think of, he calld his sommon to fight, used a few forbidden jutsu, but nothing hurt the kyuubi.

"what now minoto?!" asked the toad boss.

"there is only one thing i can do now to save everyone. and now that kushina's dying, it will have even a havier praise on my son. i'm going to use the shinigami's seal. i have only one more thing to ask of you, please, if you'll ever meet my son. help him" and with that the forth hokage did the hand signs for the shinigami's seal while fusing some other justu into it. at least hours upon hours will be paying off.

the shinigami appeared and with only one look around it, it knew why it was summoned to this place "are you sure you want to do it mortal?" the shinigami said "the praise to what you're about to do will be your life" the blond nodded

"i know, but that's the only way shinigami-sama, i will give my life for the lifes that will be saved by that act. for my son's life. i don't want to do it, but it's better that my son will grew up without a father and a mother then not growing up at all. i'm ready shinigami-sama, please seal the fox inside this infant" the shinigami nodded.

so he sealed the nine tailed fox inside of me while taking my father's life.

PPPOOPPP

the third hokage was the only one who knew, everyone else that knew died in the kyuubi's attack, well except for my godfather, but he was away from town, and so he too will only come to know about what happened that night a lot later. the third took me away from my dead father, knowing all too well who i was but saw no reason to keep quiet about what happened, instead he told the whole village what i contained, and that they are forbidden to talk about it. it was a forbbiden topic. anyone to say otherwise will die.

in the following three years i was placed in the only orpanage that agreed to take care of me, but only because the old man paid them a lot of money to do so. the old man came every once in a while to see who i'm doing and took me out to play. it was the only times my caretakers saw fit to smile at me and to not look at me like i was a monster.

the first few times that it happened it got me really confused, i didn't get why someone would act bad a lot of time and then just change in a heartbit. later i connected the change to my ojii-san's visits. when he came i got to go out of the orpanage, to eat good and tasty foods, play outside and talk to the other childern like i was thier friend.

when he wasn't there, i was left in my room alone, always ignored no matter how well i behaved, i was trying to be the best i could, but that only made my caretakers angrey. more then once they left me outside my room to sleep on the hard floor just because they pretanded that i was not there, that i did not exsist.

i couldnt take that, any child no matter if he was fed, cleaned, and well slept, only wanted to be loved, and i wanted that more then anyone. the children avoided me, and more then i liked it, i found myself alone. it was more painful painful than any beating i could ever expirience, more then you my dear reader will ever know.

around three years old i started to get into truble. i pulled on pranks, tried to make them notice me, at first it didnt work, and i had to take it to the next level where they got too annoyed or mad to ignore me, but then it happened, the thing that changed my life forever!

PPPOOPPP

i was sitting in a dark room and prepering my next prank, it envolved explosives, fish, paint, a flout and some old suriken that i found not too long ago. i was tring to tie the explosives to the bacet of paint when it just went and exploded on me. i fainted.

PPPOOPPPPPPOOPPPPPPOOPPPPPPO OPPP

naruto woke up in some kind of a suwer, he looked around him and felt the cold water underneath him. this place was cold and creepy, there was a smell of something berning and a cold laugh ecoing though the suwer. gluping the three years old did his way to the sourse of the laughing. he followed the laughter to a big room that hosted a large mateal cage with the word seal written on a piece of paper that was glowed to it, inside the cage was something red-white-and-black. naruto didn't know what that was, but the red was probably what made the wierd red mist that suraunded the room and the creepy laughter.

"i see you finally came" the voice said, it looked like the voice came from the big red. naruto walked closer to the red and stared at it. it moved reviling a big red eye, naruto looked at it with curiosity, the red laughed and it's laughter sent shivers thought the young child's body. "who are you?" the young child asked, he didnt know if the red will answer him, most people never answered, they liked to ignore him when he spoke, but it seemed the voice was not like the other people. that make naruto happy. it answered the boy, it looked at him, it smiled. naruto didnt even care that the smile was creepy and looked more evil them anything else the young child saw in his short life. it was a smile, for him.

"do you mean a name?" the voice asked. it knew that anyone, even that small child that stood infront of it should know about who it was. after all it was the strongest of the bijuu, the king of the tailed beasts, it was the kyubi no kituna, and like a true king it was feared an respected at all places. childern knew of its tital, old and young. the child nodded a hopefull look in his eyes. someone was taling to him, even if it was that red unknown thing,

"the name's kurama"

the thing said, making the young child smile with true happiness. the red told him it's name! maybe it will want to be his friend! naruto never had a friend before. he saw all the other kids in the orpanage, playing, being friends, but none of them wanted to even come near him. they said he was a demon and humans shouldn't get close to demons. but the red isn't a human...

"hello kurama" the young child said "my name is naruto" the kyubi chukeled. the child didn't fear him, but that could be changed, and it probabaly will with time. why not to have fun with thime while he didn't fear?

"i know child. i've known ever since i was sealed inside of you. after all, you are her son"

the child's eyes widen and his mouth was open in wonder and hope, the child held his hands close to himself and wispered in a soft voice "her?" the kyuubi nodded.

"your mother"

the kyuubi could see a small tear on the young child's face. it didn't know why the child was crying, it didn't say anything to make him cry, only that... ho...

"you knew her? you knew my mother?"

the fox nodded and smiled sadly, it knew how hard it was to be alone and hated, it wasn't as evil as people thought. he did try to ruin the boy's village but that was to be expacted after what happened "want to hear about her child?" the beast asked, the child nodded "like me your mother had red hair. she had white skin and soft dreaming eyes. her hair was long and soft, but her words could hurt even demons like me with thier sharpness. she was a worrier, a ninja from another land, from far far away, she was young and inlove with your father. she had a friend that she liked and i hated, uchia something, she wanted you to be friends with her friend's soon to be born son, sus-something...

"her name was kushina, and she was a seal master. better then most, she thought your father, that's why he knew how to seal me when i..."

the beast stopped "when you what?" the child asked "when i was made to do something i really did not want to do child"

"so you regreat it?" the child asked the kyubi nodded

"more then you'll ever know"

"say, kurama... can i ask you something?" the child asked, his big blue eyes looking at the gaint fox with pleading eyes, sighing the fox nodded his head yes.

"can you be my father?" at first naruto wanted to ask kurama to be his friend, but something in the big red thing made him ask it to be his father. he wanted a father, and the big red said it knew his. they both weren't human. so why not?

the question took the fox off gaurd, but made him smile none the less, this time it was a nice smile like that of a parent.  
"you are human. do you really want a non human father?" the fox asked, only for the shamll child to look at him confused

"me? human?"

the fox nodded it's head yes "but i was told i'm not a human, that i'm a demon" the child said that made the fox angry, those humans did not disarve this child.

"do you want to be human? do you want to be demon?" the fox asked "i can make you both"

the child looked at the big red "kurama, are you a human or a demon? i want to be like you" the fox nodded his head in understanding. it could make the child like him, he was the nine tailed fox.

"i can make you like me child, but are you sure that's what you wish?" in the child eyes shown a light of determination.

"i want, otosan" the child said, tasting the word on his thoung.

"do you even know what i am?" the fox said "i am a tailed beast, a demon. the king of my kind. the nine tailed fox. if you will want to continue that will make you my son, my heir, the prince of my race, and the future Kyuubi, and a nine tailed fox demon.

"i do!" the child said

"fine child, but now rest. when you will wake up do not speak of this meeting to anyone, not even that old man of yours, if you will. i wont be you father and you will not be like me. for now you train. make sure to learn all that you can. on your sixth birthday you will be reborn as a fox demon, and i will be freed from this seal to be your father"

the child nodded and happily ran to the giant fox to cuddle next to, and sleep. he was happy, he has a father now.


	2. Chapter 2

yay! the next chapter! hope you like it~

you see my dear readrs, all you needed to do was review that you got another chapter! again, there will probably be greammar mistakes, a lot. so if it bothers you too bad, or just annoying there are two things you can do! one! to leave this story and find something else to read. two! propose yourself as a beta reader and help me get this thing better! yeah! there will be no flames, only praises! i want you to tell me how good i am or i might not continue with this... but i probably will anyways, only that it will take time! lol!

so here's chapter 2!

* * *

**chapter 2: THE UCHIHA AND THE FOX**

* * *

**disclaimer: i own nothing but the grammer mistakes!**

* * *

so, where did i left you... ho yeah! three years old, cuddling with kurama. yeah. when i woked up i did as father asked me to and told no one about what happened. like i'll tell those people of the only one to talk to me like (that other then ojii-san but otosan said not to) ha!. so i did like otosan told me, and i tried to get better and stronger then before. i know that ninja are strong, so i looked up the thing that called jutu. ninja use jutu to fight. it makes them strong.

i also found out that the best way to study to get stronger is to make myself seem stupid and weak. it also helped that i LOVE the color orange. i also found a place that was letting me buy food from them! no one let me buy food! and its tastes like haven on earth. it's a thing called ramen. i love ramen, and orange.

anyways, where was i... ho yeah, getting srtonger!

first, i used the library, i needed otosan to help me with most of what was written there, since i was only a three years old, and like any normal three years old i had some problems reading, but otosan was a good teacher and i was taking everything he would teach me and put to good use. i was the king of pranks.

sometime after i learned how to change shapes (my favorite was otosan of course!) and how to console myself was when the village hidden in the leaves started suffering from all kinds of problems. naked women walking down the streets (sexsy naked women according to otosan who helped me to complete this one) weird looking animals, a police officer that didn't catch criminals. things like that. at first nobody payed any attention, like they always did, but after that, nothing was the same, and not in a good way. i was lucky to have otosan with me, if not, i would probably be dead.

the uchiha clan massacre On the night of the slaughter, with Tobi's help (don't worry, you will soon learn who that is if you don't already knows), Itachi (one of the uchiha) proceeded to murder every member of the Uchiha clan, too bad for me for being there that night. you probably asking what a four years old (yes a year passed) is doing there, so just so you know, pranking the military force is one of my most fun pass-time activities. but that day i wish i wasn't there. i was planting a guu bomb in the clan's leader house, cause he totaly deserved it, yelling at me for doing my pranks, and telling me that if he ever caght me doing them again he will make sure i will regret the day i was born. let's see him try! everything was going acording to plan when...

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

something made a wierd noise, someone very close. i knew it had to be one of the uchiha that lived here, so i took a hiding spot close to the door, a place perfect for hiding and escaping if there was a need. then a man with black hair and eyes come into the room with a woman with the exact same colors, i smiled, maybe i could see my prank in the work.

"i don't know what to do about it anymore" ho, they are talking about me! i was so excited! i almost laughed, but i remmebered what otosan said, so i kept queit. a good kituna will never let his pray know where he is before it attacks. apperently i wasn't the only one to know that.

"about itachi?" the woman asked

"yes" the man sighed. so they weren't talking about me, boring.

"the elders thinks he's a treator, but i can't believe that" the man shook his head.

"what do they want?" the woman asked

"to take over the village, they want him to be a part of it, he is a uchiha after all. but they don't trust him" the man sighed again and rubbed his face

"they wants to kill him"

"what?! what do you mean kill, Fugaku?!" the woman shircked. another one like me. i thought to myself. maybe i should worn him.

"yeah. i can't do it Mikoto" Fugaku said, Mikoto nodded as if to say of course

"but they won't leave him alone. they will find a way to kill him. i know that he don't believe in the clan anymore, that's way sasuke will take my place when the time comes, but, still..." he sighed again "now they want to kill him, and all the clan's with them"

a young boy then got into the room, the parents didn't notice, but i did. he was tall, and had long black hair and red eyes, he didn't look at me, but i just knew he saw me. i heard otosan growling in the back of my mind and was imidiatly on guord. the red eyed teen then stopped before the two, who still didn't see him.

"i really don't know what to do anymore Mikoto... if itachi won't change his mind about the clan, about what we plan to do with the village, he is dead"

itachi's eyes hardened, only his parents remained. Hesitating before killing them, "Itachi?" it seemed the woman, Mikoto, noticed him first. he couldn't wait any longer. he killed her just in front of me. it was the first kill i saw. i felt paralized. otosan growling grew stronger in my head.

Fugaku looked at his san with sad eyes. he knew it was itachi or him. he choose itachi.

"itachi, i'm sorry..." the man said to the teen "i'm sorry for not being able to protect you from the elders" he said and bowed his head "you can kill me too, but please don't think that i didn't love you" itachi's eyes grew bigger with the words "just please... keep sasuke safe" itachi closed his eyes and went for the kill. i had to stop it.

"no!" i yelled and got out of my hiding place "don't kill him! he's not bad!" i yelled, a young boy rushed into the room, sasuke probably, shouting itachi's name. but it was too late.

Fugaku was dead.

"itachi! what do you think you are doing! that was father! what happened to everyone?!"

"why did you kill him!" i demanded to know.

"what are you doing here?" the red eyes was fixed on me, then on sasuke. the boy looked afraid and took a step back. i was afraid too, but i had otosan with me, so i wasn't as afraid as sasuke, cause if thinks come to worst, otosan will protect me.

"i came to prank him" i pointed at the dead man.

"brother! why is everyone dead? what happened?!" the little black haired child screamed.

"i killed them" he looked at us both and started walking. he got closer and closer. i wanted to run. sasuke did run. but i didn't, i couldn't.

"why?" i asked and without noticing my eyes started tearing "why did you kill him. he said... he said... he wanted to protect you from them! he didn't want to hurt anyone!" i yelled at him

"he was after the hokage, like the rest of them" he told me, and that moment i knew he was planing to kill me. you don't tell this kind of thing to someone just because he asked, but if he won't be able to repeat it... i took a step back. i heard otosan saying to run.

so i run.

he was after me. he was going to kill me. he was going to catch me and kill me. i was sceared, but it wasn't new. that's the sad part.

at that moment i saw sasuke, he looked at me, at itachi and he had that look in his eyes. they weren't black anymore. they were red. like itachi.

the second uchiha started running at the first and with some hand signs made a gaint fire ball. itachi avoided it and jumped behind the other.

"you are not even worth to kill. little brother" he said with an even tone and kicked sasuke with his leg.

'otosan! i want to help him!' i said and father growled

'i will kill the brat, is that ok?' he asked, i nodded, it was ok as long as i could help saving someone's life, just like sometimes when it's late at night the black figuers are saving mine from drunken villigares.

'get ready, it's going to hurt a bit' it was all the worning i got. otosan started puring his chakra into me and i felt strong. i knew i could take on itachi, i could save sasuke. i smiled and heard otosan chuckle 'have fun' and i did.

* * *

PPPOOPPP

* * *

the next thing i know i'm waking up in a hospitle bed, sasuke next to me. he's alive. good. he's also awake "who are you?" the kid asks. i smile at him. it was the first time someone my age asked my name. i think he's my age...

"naruto, Naruto Uzumaki!"


End file.
